


My Lad

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: Bilbo unravels his gift.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Frodo Baggins
Kudos: 9





	My Lad

**Author's Note:**

> adnkskhs this is so sick i'm so sorry
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien himself, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

He could feel his lad's lips on his, soft and tender. He whispered his name with a husky voice, but the boy only squirmed under him with a stranged " _Help_!". He didn't let go, though. Why would he, if this was an opportunity for him, for his gift to be unravelled? He was beneath him, tears in his blue eyes, naked. Only for his Uncle Bilbo.

And now he was inside him, and Frodo was still and quiet, his eyes screwed tight and his hands clutching the sheets. "The pain would pass," Bilbo had said.

Frodo knew it would not.


End file.
